Promesse
by Plume Violette
Summary: "La dague retombe au sol dans un claquement métallique. Le sinistre écho retentit dans les rues vides de la ville autant que dans les cœurs des témoins de la scène. Emportée par un tourbillon de ténèbres, Emma a disparu..." Discussion entre Emma et Regina. Post final saison 4. OS.


La dague retombe au sol dans un claquement métallique. Le sinistre écho retentit dans les rues vides de la ville autant que dans les cœurs des témoins de la scène.

Emportée par un tourbillon de ténèbres, Emma a disparu.

La stupeur les paralyse tous pendant un long moment. Enfin Regina réagit. Elle se détache du petit groupe, avance de quelques pas et s'agenouille pour ramasser l'arme. _Emma Swan_ disent les lettres gravées sur la lame argentée. Elle les observe longuement, totalement abasourdie. Que vient-il de se passer ? Son esprit rejoue en boucle la scène qui s'est déroulée sous ses yeux. Elle a l'impression diffuse que le sens profond lui échappe.

\- Convoque-la, lance soudain Snow derrière elle. Fais revenir Emma.

Regina lève le visage vers elle, surprise. Elle les avait tous oubliés. Elle fait bouger la dague dans ses mains, observe la manière dont la lame reflète la lumière des réverbères alentours. _Les ténèbres aspirent la lumière._ Regina fronce les sourcils.

\- Non, refuse-t-elle en se redressant.

Il y a une nuance de défi dans la voix.

\- Non ? répète Snow, incrédule.

Regina balaye d'un rapide coup d'oeil les visages de ses compagnons. Ils ont l'air désapprobateur. Où peut-être simplement surpris ? Probablement désapprobateurs, c'est le genre de sentiment qu'elle suscite le plus souvent. Elle essaye de ne pas être trop affectée, de se dire qu'elle en a l'habitude. Mais c'est plus difficile de se retrancher derrière ses barrières ces derniers temps. A force de s'ouvrir aux autres, elle est touchée plus facilement, forcément.

Soudain Robin est près d'elle, il pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

Ses yeux sont sincères et francs. Il veut juste comprendre. Regina lui offre un sourire reconnaissant. C'est toujours un peu surprenant d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté. Agréable aussi, rassurant. C'est à lui seul qu'elle s'adresse.

\- Emma… Emma vient de … elle vient de se sacrifier … elle m'a sauvée. Il est hors de question que je la convoque. Je ne la priverai pas de son libre-arbitre.

Elle trébuche un peu sur les mots, mais Robin hoche la tête, il comprend.

\- Mais elle est peut-être blessée, tente encore Snow, peut-être…

Regina retient un soupir agacé.

\- Justement, explique-t-elle avec plus de patience qu'elle n'en possède réellement, si elle est blessée et qu'elle est forcée de venir jusqu'ici elle risque de se faire plus de mal encore.

\- Alors quoi ? On la laisse se débrouiller toute seule ? s'insurge Snow.

\- Chérie… murmure David en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme ne se fait pas prier, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son bien-aimé. Le Prince échange un long regard avec la Reine. Elle croit un instant qu'il va exiger d'elle qu'elle lui donne la dague. Elle se demande brièvement si elle est en droit de lui refuser cette requête. Quelque chose en elle, une impression, une intuition, lui crie pourtant de la garder.

Mais David reste silencieux. Dans ses yeux, cependant, elle peut lire la supplique autant que la menace à peine voilée. « « Sauve Emma, tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur. » Elle acquiesce légèrement, le regard décidé. C'est exactement ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire.

Elle ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, ni combien de temps cela prendra, mais elle le doit à Emma.

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, après que tout le monde ait convenu de réexaminer la situation au matin, le téléphone de Regina vibre sur sa table de chevet. Elle se redresse d'un coup dans le lit où, de toute façon, elle n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

 _\- « On peut se voir ? »_

Regina ouvre de grands yeux en lisant le message, et surtout l'identité de la personne qui l'envoie.

« Où ? » demande-t-elle fébrilement.

Le temps de latence avant l'arrivée du message suivant lui permet de se lever et de s'habiller.

 _« A ton caveau ? »_

C'est une question mais Regina n'en tient pas compte.

« J'arrive tout de suite », répond-elle avant de lever le poignet dans l'intention de se transporter au lieu en question. Le signal sonore sur son téléphone lui fait suspendre son geste.

 _« Viens seule »_

Regina fronce les sourcils. S'agit-il d'une menace ? Un autre message arrive immédiatement :

 _« Sois prudente »_

Décidant de tenir compte du conseil reçu, Regina choisit de réapparaître dans la forêt, à quelques mètres du caveau, et non directement devant le bâtiment. Cachée par les arbres, elle prend le temps d'observer Emma pendant quelques minutes.

Elle est assise sur les marches à l'entrée. Les épaules basses, les bras serrés autour de la poitrine, le regard dans le vide, elle semble fatiguée, fragile, vulnérable même. Le cœur de Regina se serre légèrement. Elle chasse rapidement l'émotion qui monte. Ce n'est pas en s'apitoyant sur son sort qu'elle va aider Emma.

Après quelques instants d'attente supplémentaires, et en l'absence de toute menace visible, Regina décide de se montrer.

Elle met un point d'honneur à manifester sa présence en marchant le plus bruyamment possible. Malgré tout, Emma sursaute violemment quand la Reine entre dans son champ de vision. Elle se lève d'un bond, ses longs cheveux blonds volant autour d'elle. Les mains en avant dans une position défensive, elle tourne vers Regina un visage affolé. Un pas de plus et la peur envahit ses yeux verts. Quelques étincelles crépitent au bout de ses doigts. Elle a l'air d'un animal traqué.

\- Emma, dit doucement Regina, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

\- Je sais, répond la Sauveuse, c'est moi qui risque de t'en faire. Ne t'approche pas de trop près.

Peu impressionnée, la Reine arque un sourcil.

\- Que vas-tu faire sinon ? interroge-t-elle.

\- Je… je n'en sais rien… avoue Emma en abaissant légèrement ses bras. Mais mieux vaut être prudente. Je suis devenue… je suis…

Elle se racle la gorge, visiblement dans l'incapacité de prononcer le mot. La Ténébreuse.

Regina balaye l'air d'une main et fait quelques pas vers Emma.

\- Tu es toujours toi.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, temporise Emma.

Elle a reculé de plusieurs pas, et son air perdu serre douloureusement le cœur de Regina.

\- Qui ou quoi que tu sois devenue, je suis la Méchante Reine je te rappelle, je sais me défendre.

L'ironie est sa marque de fabrique. Une ombre de sourire étire les lèvres d'Emma.

\- Tu n'es plus la Méchante Reine, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber les étiquettes dans ce cas ? propose Regina.

Emma hoche la tête d'un air reconnaissant.

\- Je préfèrerais, oui.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observent quelques instants en silence, aucune des deux ne sachant que dire.

Emma paraît épuisée, elle tremble de temps à autre et fournit un effort visible pour tenir debout. Sans mot dire, Regina va prendre place sur une marche et tapote l'espace vide à côté d'elle dans un geste d'invite. Après un semblant d'hésitation, Emma vient s'asseoir à l'endroit désigné, laissant toutefois une distance prudente entre elles. Elle resserre aussitôt ses bras autour de sa poitrine, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel. Regina en est étrangement affectée.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demande-t-elle doucement, se fustigeant presqu'aussitôt après que la question ait franchit ses lèvres. Est-ce vraiment la question à poser à quelqu'un qui vient d'absorber plus de quatre cent ans de ténèbres ?

Emma ne répond pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent. Elle ne veut pas le savoir.

\- J'ai froid, dit-elle lorsqu'un frisson la secoue toute entière.

Une couverture épaisse se matérialise aussitôt dans l'air et vient se poser sur ses épaules. Elle en resserre les pans autour d'elle, se ramassant sur elle-même pour profiter au maximum de la chaleur bienfaisante.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle avec un regard reconnaissant envers la Reine qui hoche simplement la tête.

A nouveau, le silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demande soudain Regina.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? renchérit Emma du tac au tac.

Regina lui jette un regard éloquent qu'Emma soutint pendant plusieurs secondes avant de baisser les épaules en signe de défaite.

\- Je suis la Sauveuse non ? élude-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que nous laissions les étiquettes de côté… fait remarquer la Reine.

\- C'est vrai, concède Emma.

\- Alors ? insiste encore Regina.

Elle a besoin de savoir. Elle ne comprend pas.

Emma lui jette un regard agacé.

\- Il fallait le faire, les ténèbres doivent être contenues, c'est ce qu'a dit l'Apprenti.

\- J'aurais pu le faire, pointe Regina. Les Ténèbres m'avaient choisie. J'aurais pu…

Elle aurait pu, oui. Elle se serait probablement laissée engloutir par toute cette noirceur, comme elle l'a déjà fait auparavant. Mais elle aurait pu, elle aurait survécu. Elle se demande comment Emma n'a pas encore succombé, comment elle semble encore tellement… elle-même.

\- Je t'avais promis de t'aider à trouver ta fin heureuse, déclare Emma. Je tiens mes promesses.

Elle hausse les épaules, comme si c'était normal, comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Au point de te sacrifier ? lance alors Regina sur un ton cinglant.

Ce n'est pas rien. Personne n'a jamais volontairement fait une chose pareille pour elle. Elle ne comprend pas. Mais Emma ne s'explique pas. Elle regarde les branches des arbres qui dansent dans le vent et elle grelotte. Encore. Regina se demande si elle doit lui proposer une seconde couverture.

Soudain la voix de la Sauveuse s'élève. Hésitante, laborieuse. Elle chuchote presque :

\- A propos de promesse… j'ai… j'ai besoin que tu m'en fasses une. C'est… c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

Emma accroche le regard de Regina. Son expression est sérieuse. Suppliante aussi.

-Tu dois protéger les autres de moi, dit-elle doucement. Mes parents, Hook, Henry…

\- Tu ne ferais jamais de mal à Henry, interrompt Regina.

C'est une évidence. Mais Emma s'agite, elle parle plus fort.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Jure-moi que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger Henry !

Il y a tant de peur dans ses yeux. Une peur que Regina reconnaît aisément. La peur de blesser l'être le plus précieux, la peur de blesser son enfant.

\- Emma…

\- Jure-le Regina.

Les yeux pleins de larmes de la Sauveuse ont raison de la Reine.

\- Je te le promets Emma, déclare-t-elle sincèrement.

Elle n'a pas à mentir, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Henry, et Emma le sait parfaitement.

\- Tu ne dois pas me faire confiance, ajoute Emma.

Cette fois, Regina proteste.

\- Emma, je ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Tu le dois ! affirme Emma avec conviction. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je deviens complètement folle, que je me mets à tuer des gens sans raison, que je…

La Reine ignore délibérément le sanglot qui se brise dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle cherche une des mains qui tient la couverture et la prend dans les siennes.

\- Je ne peux pas ne pas te faire confiance Emma. Tu as gagné ma confiance, petit à petit, ces dernières années. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que je ne donne pas facilement ma confiance. Et je ne reprends pas ce que j'ai donné. Plus en tout cas…

Elle sent le regard émeraude d'Emma sur elle, elle sent la surprise et l'émotion qui monte, mais elle continue jusqu'au bout.

\- … et bien sûr, il y a aussi le fait que tu t'es littéralement sacrifiée pour moi. Je peux difficilement ne pas te faire confiance après ça.

Emma déglutit. Elle est touchée, Regina le sait. Sa gorge est nouée, à elle aussi.

\- J'apprécie ce que tu essayes de faire, murmure alors Emma dans un léger sourire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Me dire que je suis toujours moi-même…

\- Tu es toujours toi-même, affirme Regina d'une voix assurée.

Et c'est vrai. C'est étonnant aussi. Comment Emma n'est-elle pas affecté par les ténèbres ? Elle semble au bord des larmes toutefois. Fragile, si fragile. Regina serre un peu plus fort les doigts glacés entre les siens. Elle dit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars, tu sais.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- A propos de toutes les personnes que j'ai massacrées. Ces hommes et ces femmes que j'ai tués sans aucune arrière-pensée. J'ai arraché ces cœurs et je les ai broyés de mes propres mains sans ressentir aucun remords. En m'en réjouissant même.

Malgré l'épaisse couverture, Emma frissonne. Peut-être pas de froid.

\- Je ne te raconte pas tout ça pour te faire peur, précise alors la Reine.

\- C'est raté, marmonne Emma.

Elle ne retire pas sa main, pourtant.

Regina regarde la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui cascadent au-dessus de la couverture bleu nuit, son teint pâle et ses yeux clairs. Elle a l'air tellement… angélique.

\- Tu ne ferais jamais ça Emma.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Parce que je te connais, répond simplement Regina.

Emma lui sourit. Un sourire un peu voilé, un peu lointain. Elle ne croit pas Regina, cette dernière le sait et cela l'attriste.

\- J'ai peur, chuchote tout à coup Emma.

Regina lève vers elle des yeux désolés. Elle fronce les sourcils en avisant le visage de la jeune femme. Elle est pâle, tellement pâle que sa peau paraît presque translucide, ses lèvres sont exsangues et elle tremble continuellement à présent.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent, Regina comprend soudain. Elle sait pourquoi Emma semble toujours autant être elle-même. C'est parce qu'elle résiste. Elle lutte de toutes ses forces contre la nuit qui qui tente d'engloutir son âme et essaye de s'infiltrer dans la moindre de ses cellules.

\- Emma ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et cherche son regard. Elle veut une confirmation. Mais la Sauveuse a les yeux clos.

\- Ouvre les yeux Emma, supplie Regina.

Des larmes apparaissent et se mettent à couler sur les joues livides.

\- Emma…

C'est presque une prière.

Les paupières palpitent légèrement et s'ouvrent.

Les yeux d'Emma sont un abîme de terreur.

Le souffle coupé, Regina reste sidérée. Elle n'ose imaginer la douleur que la jeune femme ressent. Elle ne comprend même pas comment Emma a pu tenir aussi longtemps. Si, elle le sait. Pour Henry. Emma voulait être certaine qu'Henry serait protégé à n'importe quel prix.

\- Tu dois arrêter de combattre Emma, tu dois te laisser complètement envahir par les ténèbres.

\- Je ne veux pas ! refuse faiblement Emma.

\- Je sais. Mais tu t'épuises. Tu… tu vas mourir si tu continues à résister.

\- Je ne veux pas, sanglote encore Emma.

Le cœur dans un étau, Regina ne se rend pas compte que les larmes roulent librement sur ses joues.

\- Emma… il le faut !

Faisant fi de toute convenance, la Reine prend soudain la Sauveuse dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas gagner contre les ténèbres, tu dois les accepter avant qu'elles ne te détruisent. Pour l'instant.

Emma pleure et Regina la berce comme une enfant. Elle lui parle doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas toute seule. Nous trouverons un moyen Emma, je te le promets.

Une lueur d'espoir semble illuminer un instant le visage d'Emma.

\- Promis ? articule-t-elle, à bout de forces.

\- Promis.

Sur cette promesse, les yeux d'émeraudes scintillent une dernière fois avant de se voiler définitivement. Alors Emma s'incline enfin et se laisse glisser dans la nuit noire qui la submerge de l'intérieur.


End file.
